Zombie Trap Lemon
by Super-bosse
Summary: Alexis/Jaden Lemon, i think it is my best oneshot in Yu-gi-oh GX. It's still a kind of bad, im a bit rusty on Yu-gi-oh too. You can also find this story in my story of oneshots, Crossover Avatar: TLA And Yu-gi-oh GX, thank you!


**Zombie Trap**

**Yu-gi-oh GX oneshot! Haven't write this on a very long time. The bad thing of it may be that I do not remember as much as before I start writing, I say that the characters are different. This is Lemon so this will probably never happen for millions of years but I just find a idea. Now I start the story, finally!**

**After Snake In The Grass Part 3 ... don't know where ...**

All had almost become zombies and there was nothing to do about it. Everyone dueled until the zombies eventually won. Chazz, Syrus, Miss Fontaine, there was not many ot them left. The rest of the gang had not dueled, it was dangerous here. The only idea was to run but they had not unlimited powers. Jaden, Alexis, Jim, Jesse, Axel, Hassle Berry and Atticus was still left.

Alexis, Atticus and Hassleberry ran through corridor after corridor, but everywhere you went were zombies there. The fatigue was Atticus who then stopped running. Alexis yelled at Atticus. 

"Lexi, go" said Atticus. Alexis would not let him go but Hassleberry pulled in her Obelisk jacket. Alexis ran reluctantly, and sometimes looked back. After a minute you could not see Atticus anymore. Alexis was almost started crying but she could not keep the tears inside. Hassleberry also stayed and he told Alexis to run. Alexis nodded and ran as fast as she could. She could hear Hassle Berry's screams and he also became one of the zombies.

Jaden and Jesse went along, but the zombies were not here. It was quiet, too quiet. Jaden and Jesse could hear a roar of that came from almost the other building. Run there would be unnecessary because someone may no longer be there. Suddenly two people out of the wall, Jim and Axel. 

"Thank God, it's just Jim and Axel," said Jesse eased. Axel and Jim said nothing but moaned like zombies. Jesse pulled out his duel disc and asked Jaden to run but he did not. Jesse waited but Jaden also took up his duel disc. Jesse was smiling to Jaden and they would not give up, never give up. They were broken out of a strange sound and someone had brought a forklift from the basement. You could not see who it was yet. 

"Jaden ... Jesse, run! "Screamed Atticus, which came quickly. Jaden and Jesse nodded and jumped on the forklift in the fly. Atticus looked worn out, his clothes were broken and he had scratches on her body. Suddenly Jesse fall of the forklift and zombies took him. Jaden screamed but they could not save Jesse, it was too late. Atticus did not stop the lift truck in half an hour. After half an hour he had found a safe place, a library. 

"We made it .." said Atticus tiring and sat on the nearest chair. Jaden nodded and almost thought it was all over now.

Alexis kicked open a door to get away and this seemed to be a library, she looked around and began hearing voices. 

"Damn, we're probably dead right," said a familiar voice. 

"Do not give up now, you never give up" said another familiar voice. 

"Hell no, Jaden Yuki never gives up," he said, and Alexis thought it was safe. She went up and knocked Jaden on his back. Jaden turned around and Alexis blushed. Jaden laughed. 

"Okay, yo Lex" Jaden said cheerfully. Atticus walked up and Alexis hugged him hard as soon as she saw him. Atticus grinned. 

"You will not get rid of me that easily Sis" Atticus said pleasantly. 

"Do we have a plan?" asked Alexis. 

"Ehm.. Lex, we just came here," said Jaden. 

"Come on Jaden, you must have thought of something" said Alexis stressed. 

"Calm down Lexi, we just need some rest, that's all," said Atticus. 

"Rest ... Zombies are taking over the academy! "Cried Alexis. 

"Actually, Academy in the desert" Atticus corrected her sister. The call is cut out of Jaden's petition stomach. Alexis giggled. 

"What, I need food, i haven't eat on the whole day" said Jaden 

"Jaden is right, maybe we should find some food," suggested Alexis.

"I never thought you would say something like that!" Yelled Jaden, looking around the library, searching for food. Atticus found some bread crumbs on the floor but it was not enough even for a rat. Alexis sighed. 

"We have to go out and look" said Alexis, scared. Atticus hesitated. 

"I do not go out just to look for food," said Atticus angrily. 

"I must have food," complained Jaden. Alexis nodded. 

"Jaden, how about we lookin" asked Alexis. 

"It sounds like a plan," said Jaden and left Attiucs alone.

Jaden and Alexis found the dining room and found the food but on the way out were zombies there. Jesse was a zombie in the group. Jaden stood in front of Alexis and it was his turn, he thought. 

"Alexis, run!" Yelled Jaden. Alexis could not... this time, especially not when it was Jaden. She had a crush on him since the first time the met and she would not leave Jaden to die. 

"Never" said Alexis and Jaden's summoned Avian to get away. Alexis ran close beside him and the zombies came from all directions, this could be the end. Alexis and Jaden stood back to back. Alexis blushed and she saw a rescue. A scrub in the immediate vicinity. Alexis took Jaden's hand and ran with him into the scrub. It was dark and scary but they stayed in the scrub. Going out could be dangerous. Suddenly they heard the zombies banging on the door. Alexis blocked the door. 

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Asked Alexis if she felt a hand on her right breast. Jaden pulled his hand quickly. 

"Trying to find something that can save us," said Jaden. Alexis blushed and found Jaden's hand again, she held it tightly. Jaden did not understand what Alexis meant to keep him hard in his hand. Alexis moved Jaden's hand back to her right breast. Jaden squeezed a bit on her breast, which caused her to moan loudly. Jaden did this a few times and ended a few minutes later. 

"Jaden ... do not stop, "said Alexis overwhelmed. Jaden found the light and now you could finally see. Alexis still blushed. Jaden sat down, leaning against the wall. Alexis was sitting right next to the door. 

"Lex, we will stay here until the coast is clear" said Jaden. 

"I know something we can do," said Alexis dreaming. Jaden nodded. 

"I'm listening" said Jaden and Alexis took Jaden's hand again. 

"Alexis what-humh" said Jaden before Alexis kissed him on the lips. Jaden did not know what he would do. Putt off Alexis or just relax. Alexis moved from his side to on him and Jaden had no choice. He melted into the kiss but he let Alexis make it important. You could hear zombies outside yet. 

"Jaden, this is perhaps the last time I see you" said Alexis. 

"You know ... I do not get it Lex, you just ... right now, "said Jaden confused. 

"I just did it because I like you Jaden" Alexis said. Jaden could not see the difference between like and like, really like. Alexis thought it was time to confess everything to him, she began to undress. Jaden blushed for the first time in his life, this was ... unusual. Alexis stripped off everything except her panties and Jaden stared. Alexis almost regretted that she did it. Jaden looked away. 

"Exactly what do you mean by this Lex" asked Jaden. 

"I just ... type ... did that" said Alexis blushing. 

"I've never seen a girl naked before," said Jaden seriously. 

"I was hoping you might ... like me, "said Alexis nervously. 

"Of course I like you a Lex ..." said Jaden. Alexis interrupted him. 

"No, Jaden, I love you," said Alexis out loud. Jaden almost fainted. He did not expect true that Alexis would say this. She just told him that she loved him, it was just sick. Jaden's hands moved reluctantly to her round breasts. His body was just more excited to see Alexis almost completely naked. Alexis groaned and pulled Jaden's head closer to her breasts. This was how to love someone, thought Jaden and grinned a little bit. 

"This feels almost better than food," said Jaden and Alexis giggled. 

"Only almost?" asked Alexis jokingly. Jaden laughed. 

"Yes, I can not eat you, food you can eat" Jaden said cheerfully. 

"Want to taste something?" said Alexis blushing. 

"Say it Lex, I can drink or eat anything right now" said Jaden happily. Alexis nodded and she pulled off her last clothing. Alexis did not like the atmosphere at was unpleasant and pleasant at the same time. Jaden just stood there and stared at her. Alexis drew Jaden closer to a hot kiss and Jaden's heart skipped a beat. Alexis showed what Jaden would do. She just pulled his head down to her vagina. Jaden did not know much about this. Alexis seemed to know more and therefore had to guide Jaden. Alexis felt his breath against her member and she asked him to lick her there. He did it, and Alexis could not stop the gasps and groans. Jaden thought it was bad but he did not stop. His body did not quite work with himself. It tastes different, thought Jaden. Jaden had find the point that gives the most pleasure to Alexis and Alexis asked him to go even deeper with his tongue. Jaden did the opposite and just stopped. Alexis was disappointed and wanted to protest, but Jaden held his hand over her was not what Alexis expected. 

"Lex, who are you?" Asked Jaden. Alexis knew nothing. 

"Do not you know who I am?" Asked Alexis horrified. 

"I knew before who you were, but not now" said Jaden. 

"Jaden, I ... " 

"Alexis, this is not you" Jaden interrupted. Alexis kissed him violently and Jaden just wanted to break the kiss. Alexis tongue made it impossible for Jaden to leave and she was on him now. Right now Alexis was stronger than Jaden. Alexis began to undress Jaden as seductively as she could. Jaden blushed when he finally lay there with Alexis over him in only his screamed with delight when she felt Jaden's hard member on her inner thighs. Jaden was right, this was not Alexis. She seemed to like Jaden more than dueling. Alexis heard the words repeated in her brain, _this is not you_. Alexis stared into Jaden's sweet brown eyes. 

"I'm the new Alexis" Alexis whispered in his ear. 

"Lexi, I meant what I said, you are almost as good as food for me, I knew you after our first battle, you almost beat me and I do not want to ruin your dueling ability" said Jaden seriously. Alexis thought Jaden also was different, he would never think of something clever, maybe sometimes, but this was way too smart. 

"Do not worry," said Alexis seductively and kissed Jaden again. This time, Jaden deepened the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Alexis pulled off his last clothing, and he was now completely naked. Alexis smiled and looked down at his hard member. Jaden smiled back and began to touch at Alexis's breasts again. For Alexis this felt... sooo right. Alexis also wanted Jaden to feel good, her right hand moved to Jaden's member and she stressed it a bit with her hand. Jaden groaned and Alexis thought he wanted more. She squeezed the head with her thumb. It was almost a bit hurt but he really enjoyed it. Alexis did not want to tease him too much. She moved down until she was behind his penis and she started licking on it anywhere. While Alexis did it, she felt a finger at her opening. The finger pushed into her vagina and she gasped happily. Alexis was tired, but she needed to finish what she had started. She left Jaden's member and lay down a few centimeters away. She then pulled Jaden's arm until he ended right on her. Jaden knew what he would do but he needed a type of acceptence first. Alexis looked away for a few seconds. 

"Do it Jaden" Alexis said. Jaden licked her earlobe. She yelped and he looked at her again, waiting for something more answer. She nodded and Jaden was placed in the correct position over her. Jaden started kissing her neck, she shouted angrily. 

"We can stop, I will not force you Lex" Jaden said cheerfully. 

"It is not the problem, you are the problem" cried Alexis. 

"What have I done?" Jaden asked playfully, he knewed exactly. 

"You mess with the wrong person Jaden" said Alexis and kissed Jaden hard on his lips. Jaden moaned into the kiss and Alexis pulled him further down on her. His cock went into her tight place. She yelped in pain and started to cry a bit, it also was bleeding from her membership. Jaden began to wonder if she was okay. Alexis nodded. 

"I am ... your first? "asked Jaden nervous but happy. 

"A duel could not change it, my "fiance" " Alexis said cheerfully. Jaden was smiling at her and he began to move slowly. Alexis scratched with her nails into his back and the scratches would certainly not heal in a week. Jaden also felt some pain after that but this was difficult for Alexis, she had to get used to it. Jaden was still slow in and out and Alexis closed her eyes and groaned. This was on the way to happiness, and after a few minutes inside, her eyes opened. Alexis drew Jaden closer, almost impossible close. Alexis's cheeks were more red than blood from her member and she seemed to really enjoy this. Alexis's tried to talk but her breathing was too fast. Jaden tried to calm her a bit and his slow pace of change very slowly. Alexis blushed. 

"You are not only good at eating and dueling" joked Alexis out of breath. Jaden laughed and Alexis laughed with him. 

"Thanks Lex!" Exclaimed Jaden and Alexis kissed him passionately. Jaden started again because he saw that Alexis wanted to continue. Alexis told him always to run faster and finally he could not run faster. Alexis groaned loudly, almost like zombies in the whole building heard. _Okay,_ _Atti must have heard that_, thought Alexis but she did not care so much. 

"Ahh ... Lex, I feel weird! "Yelled Jaden between shocks. 

"AHH ... Jaden, you ... I know that ... AHH "cried Alexis tried to say something more but she could not. Alexis felt suddenly the liquids that Jaden's cock sent over to her. She was breathing fast and Jaden collapsed on her breasts. She smiled and pulled her hand through his hair. Jaden licked between her breasts. 

"Mmm ... Jaden, you are the best "Alexis groaned. Jaden grinned a bit. 

"I hear it often" Jaden said happily and Alexis hit him on the shoulder. 

"Now just sleep, The Next King Of Games" said Alexis jokingly. 

"Maybe ... it sounds good, "said Jaden and dragged Alexis closer. They slept with their arms around each other, hoping that tomorrow everything would be okay.

**My best Yu-gi-oh GX Lemon but I'm not happy about it. ****I have not written Yu-gi-oh GX Lemons in a while so I suppose I am a bit rusty, say what you think, I will accept everything and you probably have some ideas!**

**- Fatedman**


End file.
